Clasps for jewelry are well known. Necklaces, bracelets, and even anklets have long used clasps to secure the loose ends of the jewelry to form an endless loop. Locking clasps generally innovate in terms of locking security, aesthetics, and ease of use. Non-bi-fold jewelry locking clasps have been developed, such as those detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,612,395 to Osborne, U.S. Pat. No. 2,028,791 to Lynds, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,378 to Sturm, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,529 to Yurman et al. Other non-bi fold locking clasps for affixing of identification or marking tags have been developed to prevent removal without disfigurement or destruction of the tag, such as those detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,097 to Keifer, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,692 to Stoltz et al.
Some bi-fold clasps have been developed for jewelry in an attempt to secure the clasp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,094 to Fontana depicts the use of a hook for securing a clasp. However, Fontana's hook does not provide triple locking functionality and would not be comfortable to wear as the hook extends down below the band into the wrist of the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,382 to Takahashi et al depicts a bi-fold clasp which is secured through use of screws. Takahashi's screw-based clasp does not provide the functionality of the present invention which allows for ease of locking and aesthetic unobtrusiveness.
Although the above patents show various locking clasp mechanisms for jewelry and other purposes, none describes the features or functionality that provides the innovation of the present invention.